Understanding the mechanisms involved in liver development is essential for answering how the liver acquires its physiological function. In addition, understanding the molecular events controlling the development of the embryonic as well as adult liver has the promise of providing a variety of therapeutic tools useful in clinical settings aimed at regulating liver growth and regeneration. This proposal aims at understanding the mechanisms controlling liver development using zebrafish as a model system.